Please Forgive Me
by grimPontif
Summary: Terra X Beastboy no spoilers for the story here read to find out
1. The Return

Terra stood looking over the balcony of the apartment she now lived in. it was small but comfortable with 2 soft armchairs in the den where she sat and watched her afternoon programs. As she walked inside she saw the photo album laying there on the coffee table and picked it up and tentatively opens the album to the first page. It was a photo of her and Beastboy at the amusement park where they had been so close to kissing she remembered that moment and started to cry. As she thought if her past she was trying to forget her past but she needed to remember. Beastboy was her one true love and she could never forget him. She never wanted to forget but she could never have gone back to the titans after what she did. She thought of Slade and how he had been like a father to her how he had taught her and how he had made her hurt her friends. Beastboy's words were still echoing in her mind

"Terra Slade's not controlling you it's you doing it. Terra it's your choice" She couldn't bear to think of it any more. She thought of going back and begging for mercy _"that would be weak" _she thought to her self _"I don't beg" _she said over and over to her self inside her head. "_But they took me in and gave me a home they were my friends. They still are my friends and I love them like brothers and sisters, except Beastboy I love him differently I love him like a boyfriend" _terra said as she started walking to the one bedroom in the apartment she laid down on the queen size bed and stared up at the ceiling. as she did she recounted the memories from her time with the titans and her time with slade she saw him a mentor and a father but than she saw him for what he really was: a monster.

than terra started to cry hot angry tears slid down her cheeks. soon she was sobbing in to the pillow. as she put her head up and pulled a picture from the photo album. it was a picture of her and Beastboy the were hugging and she remembered all the love he put in to that hug. and she stared to cry harder about how all that had been ruined. since she had been alone she had time to think. she though about how Beastboy had almost died to save her and how alone he probably felt right now. she made up her mind she was going to go talk to him. as she walked the dark streets of jump city she though about the memories on those streets and how the had all died along with her.

she had reached the island where the tower stood she walked up to it and rung the door bell cue collective gasp the door opened and she walked in "hello"???? she called out she walked in to the kitchen and looked around no one was there so she went to Beastboy's room and knocked on the door cue another collective gasp he opened the door and stood there dumbstruck as she asked to come in "uh...yeah" he said as he looked around the room was in disarray as it always was she stared to laugh "what's so funny" Beastboy asked a note of accusation in his voice " nothing it's just that you probably haven't cleaned your room since I left" "yeah your right" he said laughing right along with her terra sat down on his bed "Beastboy do you hate me" terra asked "because I think the rest of the team does" "um Terra the rest of the team is dead".


	2. empty beds, poems and roses

**Chapter 2 **

"A...a...a...are you joking" Terra asked "no I'm not" Beastboy said. terra began to sob tears rolling down her cheeks

"when did it happen" she asked timidly

" it happened about 2 months ago they were all sleeping except for me I was out on the island at the same spot where we were skipping rocks the first time met you. do you remember that?" terra nodded " I was out there and I guess slade got in the back door and well...you know the rest" Beastboy finished a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Beastboy I came to ask you something and I'm not leaving till I get an answer" terra said trying to take her mind off the horrible thing that she had just learned " Beastboy ... do you love me" terra asked bracing her self for the reply. But none came Beastboy was just staring in to space.

"Beastboy are you there" terra asked

"what did you ask terra?" Beastboy asked confused

"I want you to answer this question as honestly as you can Beastboy do you love me" terra asked bracing herself again

"Terra this is my answer" than in one fluid movement Beastboy took terra and held her to his chest the embrace lasted for a few minuets as they pulled away Terra's blue eyes found Beastboy's emerald ones they stared in to each others eyes for moment each thinking the same thought "s_hould I kiss him/her"_ Terra made the first move. she moved in closer to Beastboy so their faces were right next to each other than their lips touched. and Terra's lips parted under Beastboy's and than Beastboy pulled away and started to kiss her neck she could feel his hot breath on her neck and she loved it. he loved it and their hearts beat in a synchronized rhythm and as he pulled away she whispered in his ear:

"you are a part of me and I love you" she said

" Terra your the best thing that has ever happened to me" Beastboy said

Terra woke with a start and sat up and she noted that is was about noon she looked around but Beastboy wasn't there. there was only a single read rose lying on the bed. there was a note attached

_My love _

_you complete me _

_my love _

_only you can turn light to day and bronze to gold_

_my love _

_the power over me you hold_

_my love _

_you are mine forever more _

There was no signature or mark of any kind she pondered who it could be from than she realized and snuggled back under the covers she sighed "Beastboy" before falling in to her slumber


End file.
